Darlann/Supports
These are the Support Conversations for Darlann in the game Fire Emblem: Blade of Undeath. With Auav C *Auav: Huh? What was that sound? Watch out, I've got a sword! *Darlann: His Highness! What happened? *A: It's just a noise--- Wait, why are you awake? *D: Preparing Breakfast. *A: Oh... Wait, it's 3 AM! *D: Is it? Well then, too much fighting makes me hungry... *A: So the sound I heard... I heard a sword hitting something, then a sigh, a weak smashing sound and again the sword. *D: Err... It was me... I prepared cucumber for my Breakfast Salad, but I cut it too small so I sighed, crushed everything and the cucumber again. *A: Oh. So don't prepare Breakfast so early... It's scary! *D: Right, Sir! Sorry Sir! Care if I go chicken-hunting for Lunch? *A: Err... You can go. *D: Thanks. *A: Wait! One thing: How can you be both a Paladin, a General, a Tactician, a guard, a hunter and a cook all in the same time? *D: Half-Elven are multi-functional. I'll go now. *A: Okay... Good Night... Morning... Noon? I'm confused now! *D: Night sir, it's 3 AM. But who's awake now anyway? *A: Nobod--- YOU ARE! B *D: Sir Auav! Sir Auav! *A: What? *D: We lost 2 chickens from the Chicken Pen. We must punish the guards and catch the thief! *A: Hey hey, Darlann, it's me! *D: But... You are the thief? *A: No no, I took the chickens to prepare Chicken Toasts for Lunch! Here, this one is for you. *D: Ooh! Toasts, my favorite! My pleasure to eat your food, His Highness. *A: Eat it as Auav's toasts, not His Highness's food. I'm a friend! *D: Okay sir--- I mean, Auav. Wait... That means you dislike my food?! I failed you! Forgive me! *A: No, no! I just wanna help you. You are so busy, but you are so young! Relax, eat... *D: I... Um... Thanks, Si--- Friend. *A: My pleasure, Si--- Friend! Hehehehe! Okay, let's eat... A *A: Good morning, Darlann! *D: What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or you mean it's a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it's a morning to be good on? *A: And that was... *D: A quote of one of Gamorak's ancestors, Gandalf the White. Actually, he was the Gray when he said that. He is really wise... Why isn't Gamorak like him? *A: Wait, is? As and ancestor, isn't he dead? *D: Magic was much more powerful back then. He may have had an immortality spell on him! Maybe he is the same Gandalf from the books today. *A: How do you know so much? Who teached you all that? *D: I... Nnghh... Dunno... It's... I don't feel well... Urrgg... *A: Darlann! What's going on?! Are you okay? *D: It happens when I think of my past... Urrnnngggh... *A: Darlann, stay here! I call for help! S *A: Darlann. Good to see you're fine! *D: I'm okay... Trying to think of my past... I can't seem to be able; my head spins and burns! *A: Wait... I remember... I was eight-years-old. Two soldiers found you with a broken blade and a Platinum symbol of a Dragon, wounded, running from a forest. You fought like any recruit of the army, despite being ten only! *D: You say... "Fleeing from a forest"... Entgrove! And the symbol of Bahamut the Platinum Dragon! It all returns! My father Fados teached me history and religion... Mer the Wise teached me of the Ephors Empire... Oh! Sir Auav! I'm cured! Bless you... You cured me... I owe you my life... You gave me my past- my soul... *A: It is my honor to fight by you, friend. With such a great past... You can teach me so much. *D: His Higness! Your best friend just became a perfect bodyguard and information giver! *'A: Fine. What is that Entgrove you spoke of?' *'D: Forest of the Elves... I'm afraid it was taken by the Undead...' *'Entgrove is now marked on your map!' *A: What is with Bahamut? *D: Ahh... My Patron Deity as a Paladin. He is the Platinum Dragon. The god of Protection and Justice! *A: How come I never heard of him? *D: He is an Outer Deity, unknown to Ephorsean commoners. *A: I'm a Prince! That's no common! *D: A religious commoner! High priests and Paladins know them. *A: And where's that symbol of yours? *D: I... Lost it... *A: And we will find it! That's what friends do! *Opened Paralogue: Symbol of Justice! Note: Words in Bold only appear if you never visited Entgrove. Category:Subpages